


With a little help

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Arisa and Kasumi had a fight, and they get help from unexpected places.





	With a little help

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something i cooked up at 3am, enjoy!

It was a great Sunday afternoon for Tsugumi. The weather is beautiful , no part time jobs, no student council work, and the best part was her lovely girlfriend was waiting for her downstairs for their date. Now that would have sounded like a perfect day for her, but the sight she was presented when she went down to the cafe made her supposed perfect day to just a 'Good day'. There she was, Sayo downstairs sitting in their usual meet up table, holding another girl close and whispering things to the other girls ear. Usually she wouldn’t be mindlessly angry, but seeing Sayo hug another girl on the day of their date? Being rational wasn’t an option. 

"HIKAWA SAYO!" Tsugumi screamed and stormed to where her girlfriend is catching the attention of the girl in question and the rest of the café and stormed down to where she is.  
"Tsugu!" Sayo said surprised and scared by her girlfriend, that's approaching with big loud stomps that's echoes through the whole cafe 

"Wait, i can ex-" Her explanation was cut short by Tsugu tearing the two girls apart, Tsugumi holding the poor girl by the shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes to see who was the guilty person that was hugging her girlfriend. The one that was found guilty of clinging on her girlfriend was Arisa Ichigaya. But not the usual Arisa, this Arisa had tears running down her face and her usual cold demeanor was nowhere to be found, instead her face was red and wet with tears like she had been crying for hours. 

"Arisa-san? What's wrong" Tsugu asked not a trace of anger  
"I-I-" Arisa couldn't finish her sentence, she couldnt stop crying no matter how much she tried.  
"There, there Arisa-San its okay let it all out" Tsugumi cooed pulling Arisa into a hug. The hug was immediately returned and she continued crying onto her shoulder. 

 

The couple decided to lead Arisa to Tsugumis room, the looks the guests were giving them was getting uncomfortable and this seems like a sensitive matter that should be disscussed privately.  
While Arisa was crying Tsugumi gave sayo a look that said 'What happened?', Sayo only replied with a shrug and a confused look that said 'I don't know in the slightest'  
After a few minutes Arisa calmed. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still sniffling and is now sitting across Tsugumi and Sayo in Tsugumis room. She didn't know how she got there but she was too tired to think about it. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sayo decided to break the ice.

"So, Ichigaya-San, care to explain why you had an emotional outburst like that" Sayo said with her no-nonsense business as usual attitude, instead of an answer from Arisa, she got a pinch to her side from Tsugumi, she looked over to Tsugu and got a look with 'Be nice!' written all over it. Sayo coughed into her hand and asked a different question. "Why were you crying like that? is there something wrong?" she said in a tone she usually uses when shes near Tsugumi or her family. Tsugumi gave sayo an approving hum and gave her a short hug before turning to Arisa. "It's okay Arisa-San you can tell us, we'll help!" 

Arisa sighs and gets herself together before facing Tsugumi and Sayo, one eager to help and one indifferent with a hint of worry 

"I got into a fight with Kasumi" She finally said letting her shoulders drop again as she lost all her energy in an instant  
"Oh no, that's horrible" Tsugumi said sympathetically  
"What happened?" Sayo continued 

"I-I, I told her i hated her." Arisa said weakly eyes focused on the floor 

The two of them were shocked. They knew Arisa has a tendency to be mean and cold but they didn't think it could go that far. They couldnt even come up with a response thy just stared Arisa down asking her to finish her story. Arisa noticed how hard the two of them were staring and fidgeted a bit before continuing

"Sh-She, was trying to help me tend to one of my Bonsai, She had too much fun and ruined my favorite one." Arisa stopped for a bit waiting for the two to react, seeing as how none of them had nothing to say yet she continued  
“I know she was trying to help but I couldn’t help getting angry at her. But I snapped anyway and said I hated her and chased her out of my house.” Tsugumi was about to say something but was cut off by Arisa continuing he story.  
“After a while I realized what I said and I ran over to her house to try and patch things up. But she wouldn’t even let me in, and she told me to leave her alone, and- and—” She couldn’t take it anymore and almost broke down again, but she held it in and continued 

 

“And then I ran from her home and ended up in your café Hazawa-San, I didn’t know where I was going and I was tired from running so I came here for a drink. I was about to call Rimi or Saaya to come meet me here but before I could do that Hikawa-San greeted me and asked me what’s wrong and well…. You know the rest.”  
“Okay first off, why did you hug Sayo-San?” Tsugumi asked without hesitation, Arisa caught off guard and looking for an answer tried to answer, and this time Tsugu’s the one that gets her sides pinched. She looked over to Sayo and was given a look that said ‘I thought you said be nice’. Tsugumi looks surprised for a bit and puts a finger to her chin, thinking.  
“Is there anything we can to do help Arisa-San?” Tsugumi asked more composed”  
“There is actually. U-uh what do you guys do when you have a fight? Besides talking about it that is.”

The couple immediately looked at each other confused, then they both started thinking and came up with an answer at the exact same time  
“I make something for her”  
“Make-up Sex”  
Arisa and Tsugumi instantly got red and Sayo got her face remodeled after Tsugumi was done pinching both of her cheeks. After things calm down between the two Arisa decided she should just go with Tsugumis advice of making something for Kasumi.

 

“So, what do you usually give to Sayo-san, Tsugumi-San?”  
“Hmm let’s see, I usually give her cookies or cook her some fries if we have a fight” Tsugumi said while grabbing one of Sayo’s arm and snuggled it  
Yea of course the best way to someone  
“I give her flowers and other things” Sayo said while scooting closer to where Tsugumi is. Now they were practically cuddling.  
“Sayo-san, what do you mean by other things? you usually only get me flowers?” Tsugumi asked Sayo.  
Sayo only replied by looking at Tsugumi and she seemed to understand, and her face became red again, and she started play fighting with Sayo 

Arisa was shocked to see her usual cold Senpai be so happy with a grin that she never thought she was capable of. Is this really Hikawa Sayo, the cold guitarist that cares about nothing but her music? The answer was no, this wasn’t the same cold guitar-crazed Sayo, this is a much simpler Sayo, a Sayo that loves Tsugumi so much she decided to break out of her cold shell.  
The moment between the two was broken by Arisa laughing, they immediately broke off their fight and tried to be as composed as before try being the key word because they don’t look composed at all. 

 

“You two are disgustingly cute, its unbelievable”  
“We’re sorry Ichigaya-san, I got a bit too… Comfortable”  
“It’s okay Hikawa-Senpai, you’re in your girlfriend’s room after all”  
The three of them shared a laugh and talked more about helping Arisa, get through this fight with Kasumi.

“Well then, Arisa-san do you know what you want to do now?” Tsugumi finished  
“Yes, I do now, Thanks you two I needed this talk” Arisa said relieved she finally got this off her chest.  
“Hehe, I’m glad we could help” Tsugumi smiled happily, now she understands why Sayo likes her so much, she was practically an angel.  
“Oh, actually, I have another question” 

 

Sayo and Tsugumi shared another look before nodding and this time it’s Sayos turn to talk  
“Ask away Ichigaya-San we don’t mind”  
“That, how do you do that?”  
“What did we do?” Sayo asked and looked at Tsugumi for answers, but Tsugumi only answered with a shrug signaling that she’s as lost as she was  
“See you did it again! How do you guys talk to each other without talking like that”  
They were both surprised, had they been giving off that sort of message with how they usually interacted?  


 

“Mmm, I don’t know what to say Arisa-san we never gave in much thought about it.” Tsugumi answered  
“Don’t all couples do this?” Sayo asked visible confusion on her face  
“Yeah old married couples do, my grandparents do It all the time”  
They both immediately blush, followed by Arisa laughing  
“Well I should get going, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”  
“Let me see you out”  
“No, it’s okay just stay comfy with your girlfriend, Bye Tsugumi-san, Hikawa-Senpai”  
Arisa left the room now determined to fix things, she rushed to her house to make her gift.


End file.
